<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>call me baby part 2 by quarkocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385830">call me baby part 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean'>quarkocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>臣隆/指尖陀螺 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Phone Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>指尖陀螺番外2.5</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, Omiryu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>臣隆/指尖陀螺 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>call me baby part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>（指尖陀螺时间线里的故事，STILL NO SIDE）</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>把你的左手想象成我的左手，ryuji…</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>电话那头传来登坂广臣极具魅惑的声音，今市隆二总是无法拒绝。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>不知为何会变成这样的状况，要从头开始解释也显得十分艰难，倒不如说是根本做不到。他试图深呼吸，却没有办法平复心情。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>今市隆二后悔对登坂广臣说的那句“我想你”，像是咒语一样开启了恋人封存的另一面。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>我说，你有没有按照我说的去做？从电话那头传来冷酷的命令，今市未曾尝试过这样的行为，单纯用手指触碰自己的身体，如同浑身都是敏感点，他几乎很小心的没有漏出吐息。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>在电话里也没有关系，我想听到你的喘息。仿佛就在身边的即视感，今市放弃挣扎般的微张开双唇，他想要的是登坂广臣真实的抚慰，依旧抚弄胸前的突起，只是光凭想象就会有感觉，这具身体不知何时被调教成自己未曾了解到的程度。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>很好，慢慢来。在下一个指令之前，便听到了今市透着甘美的低声呻吟。登坂广臣把便携换到另外一边，也想快点见到他的心情不曾改变，好像还要堵车很久，毕竟这里可不比洛杉矶的状况好多少，甚至是要征收堵车费的城市。每个人都在忍耐，他却因为这城市另一端的人而充满期待。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>你喜欢我怎么做？每次吻你的时候，你就好像要高潮的样子。真的好希望每次都在浴室的镜子面前让你看到自己的模样。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>今市隆二心跳的很快，他侧过身去，蜷缩在一起就会有一点安全感。已经不满足于简单的捏弄，还没有等对方开口，他就单手握住了自己早已膨胀变硬而难受不已的性器。对于他而言，自慰的经验屈指可数，上一次已经是在很遥远的过去，而当时脑海中的人现在已然消失音讯。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>别那么粗暴的套弄，记得我是怎么做的吗？那声线犹如电流从今市的背后穿过，登坂广臣对他的每一个举动真是聊熟于心般，让他觉得又羞耻又兴奋，这样的烦躁不安使他难以自持。不得不被迫回忆着前不久的那场激烈的性爱，手中的男根渐渐变烫，尖端慢慢渗出液体，他的呼吸也变得急促起来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>我常常握住你的那里不让你一开始释放…因为我希望你能够再多表现出来想要我的模样……听到如此诱惑的言语，今市隆二加快了手中的速度，不断亢奋的血液犹如逆流令他微微颤抖。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>还不可以射噢，呐，ryuji…你会让我疼爱到不止是充血的程度，是吗？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>今市隆二这才发现仅靠自己，完全得不到满足的快感，只是觉得痛苦到灼热的感觉，将自己的心脏要击穿。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>听到门锁转开的瞬间，被今市隆二拉进玄关的登坂广臣，也为恋人的力气吃惊了一下。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>你让我等太久了。这么说着的今市隆二，扣住登坂广臣的肩膀，将他抵在墙壁不让他挣脱。刚刚开始的接吻很蛮横，好似正在互相掠夺的野生动物。除去交替的水声，是如此安静的世界。从指尖传递出的焦躁，将登坂广臣的外套和衬衫通通扯开，甚至没有在意西服会被扯皱的问题。两人迅速发烫的身体，裸裎相对。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>将登坂广臣放倒在玄关的台阶上，今市隆二跨坐在他的身上，登坂广臣在他潮湿的眼睛里看到了与往常不一般的情欲。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>我想要你。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>最后只说出了这么一句句子，果然是爱差遣人的黑道老大，登坂广臣微微一笑环住今市的头颈，任由他吻遍。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>the end</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>2020-07-20</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>